sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Blayne Weaver
| birth_place = Bossier City, Louisiana, U.S. | other_names = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, writer, director | years_active = 1993–present | spouse = | website = http://blayneweaver.net }} Blayne Nutron Weaver (born April 9, 1976) is an American actor, voice actor, writer and director, born in Bossier City, Louisiana. Weaver began to perform in the children's theater group The Peter Pan Players in Shreveport, Louisiana. His first major film performance was in the independent film Where the Red Fern Grows. In the late 1990s, he appeared in several TV movies and was also a guest star on several shows including ER, JAG, and Chicago Hope. In 2001, he became the new voice of Disney's Peter Pan, and has performed that voice in various children's films as well as in recordings for the Disney theme parks. In 2001, Weaver co-wrote the film Manic, which starred actor Joseph Gordon-Levitt.'Return to Never Land': Blayne Weaver, USA Today. Retrieved on January 22, 2010. He continues to play the voice of Peter Pan and pursue acting in Los Angeles. In late 2004, he directed, wrote and starred in the short film Losing Lois Lane, which made a big impact online. He then wrote, directed and starred in Secret Identity Productions' (SIP) first feature film Outside Sales, which won awards on the film festival circuit and was released nationwide through Echo Bridge Entertainment. Weaver wrote, directed and played a small role in SIP's next feature, Weather Girl, with an ensemble cast that boasted Tricia O'Kelley, Mark Harmon, Jon Cryer and Jane Lynch. Weather Girl enjoyed an extensive festival run followed by a ten-city theatrical and a worldwide television and DVD release. Weaver wrote, directed and stars in his next feature film [http://www.6monthrulemovie.com 6 Month Rule] with a cast featuring Martin Starr, Jaime Pressly, John Michael Higgins and Dave Foley. In 2016, Weaver wrote and directed Cut to the Chase, a feature film he also starred in about an ex-con that sets out in search of his kidnapped sister through the criminal underbelly of Shreveport, Louisiana. He also starred in the feature film ''Where We're Meant to Be'' by Michael Howard that deals with the interconnected stories of various characters during the pivotal changes and moments in their lives. His performance earned him a Best Actor nomination at the Eastern NC Film Festival. Filmography As actor *''The Flood: Who Will Save Our Children?'' (1993) – Jeff Bowman *''The Good Old Days'' (1995) – Tommy Calloway *''JAG'' (1995) – Private First Class Douglas *''ER'' (1997) – Jeffrey *''Chicago Hope'' (1998) – Luke Serone *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1998) *''Winchell'' (1998) – Country Club Worker *''Manic'' (2001) – Charlie *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) – Peter Pan (voice) *''Return to Neverland'' (2002) – Peter Pan (voice) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (2002) – Peter Pan (voice) *''Mickey's PhilharMagic'' (2003) (theme park attraction) – Peter Pan (voice) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) – Peter Pan (voice) *''The King of Queens'' (2004) – D.J. *''NCIS'' (2004) – P.O. Darrell Baum *''The Middleman'' (2008) – Dean Schon *''Weather Girl'' (2009) – William *''The FP'' (2011) – Gas Station Attendant *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' (2011) (video game) – Peter Pan (voice) *''Deep Dark Canyon'' (2013) – Tom Cavanaugh *''Favor'' (2013) – Kip *''Rag Doll'' (2015) – Man *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' (2015) (video game) – Peter Pan (voice) *''In Progress'' (2015) – Jonas *''Where We're Meant to Be'' (2016) – Charlie McIntire *''Hard Sell'' (2016) – Tim *''Cut to the Chase'' (2016) – Max Chase *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) – Peter Pan (voice) As writer *''Manic'' (2001) *''Weather Girl'' (2009) *''Honey 2'' (2011) As director *''Weather Girl'' (2009) References Secret Identity Productions External links * Official Website * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male screenwriters